The Wedding
by teej.318
Summary: It's nearly time for John Adams Foster's wedding. As the date gets close, he finds himself having trouble picking which of his brothers should be his best man.
1. Saturday, Oct 1: Bachelor's Party

_Oct. 1, 2016_

There was a knock at the door. John hurried out of the kitchen, where he, Jude and Jesus were setting out all of the side dishes for John's bachelor party. He opened the door and Mike and AJ walked in, carrying several packs of hamburger meat.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," John said, motioning for them to come into the house. "Moms and the girls have already headed off to the spa for their appointment, so it's just us and grandpa here for now. Everyone else should be here soon."

"Good to see you, John, is the grill ready for us?" Mike asked as he walked toward the back door.

"Yeah, go ahead," John replied as he walked into the kitchen to help Jude and Jesus prepared the vegetables. After several moments, AJ came back in to properly greet John.

"What's happening, John?" AJ asked as he pulled John into a one armed hug.

"Well, I'm getting married in a week, so my brain is a _little_ occupied at all times," John replied, causing everyone to chuckle. "But I'll survive. Besides, I've got a whole week off from school. Thank bloody god they give us a week off for fall break."

"So you don't get a honeymoon?" said AJ, exasperated.

John laughed. "Not yet, anyway. We're taking a trip over Christmas break to the Bahamas. Thanks to Mom and Dad's money, we can afford to take an expensive trip just for us."

"That's awesome, man, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, and I'm happy for _you_ , getting adopted finally! Congratulations!"

"Yes, that's definitely a reason to celebrate!" called Stewart's voice. They all turned around and saw him walking into the kitchen. "It's great to officially call you a member of our extended family, AJ! Though now I think about it, I'll have to actually start writing down a list of people we need to buy presents for at Christmas!"

Everyone laughed as more knocking came from the front door. John hurried out of the kitchen and answered the door, where Brandon was standing in the doorway, carrying a gift.

"Hey, Brother!" Brandon yelled as he hurried into the house and pulled John into a hug.

"Hey, Brandon, good drive home?"

"Long as always, but for a week's vacation, totally worth it!"

"How's the soundtrack career treating you?" John asked as they walked into the kitchen and Brandon greeted the others with hugs and handshakes.

"Oh, it's great, I've got a couple of scoring events lined up when I get back to work."

"Anything I know?" said John playfully.

Brandon grinned. "Now, where's the fun in me telling which films I'm scoring? You'll have to guess when you go see the movies."

"All right," John said, resigned, as he rolled his eyes, smiling. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go talk to your Dad for a minute, I'll be right back."

"Cool, see you in a minute," Brandon said, turning to Jude and walking over to him.

John walked through the backdoor and into the yard, where Mike was grilling the meat. A cloud of smoke hung around the grill and the smell of hamburger meat polluted the area around it.

"Smells great out here," John said when he reached Mike.

"They'll taste even better," Mike replied, grinning at John.

"Thanks for cooking for us tonight, Mike. It means a lot."

"Of course, John. I just wish I could be cooking with your Dad. That guy sure knew how to keep me entertained when we were grilling together."

John smiled. "Yeah I wish he and Mom were here with us to celebrate," he said sadly. "But, I suppose if they were, I might not be marrying Noah, it could've been someone totally different, so I guess it all worked out."

"Yeah, it did," said Mike.

"Anyway, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well, it's about the wedding, of all things," said John, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody inside had come out. "I'm having trouble picking who my best man should be."

"Oh," said Mike. "Yeah, that is a tough one."

"No kidding. I've got four brothers to choose from and I can't decide who I should pick. I know the role is pretty much a formality and all he'll really do is hand me a ring, but I don't want to feel like anyone is alienated."

"I don't think anyone will be alienated, John," Mike said, trying to sound comforting. "All of your brothers are happy for you and all of them are happy to stand up there with you when you get married. Any one of them will be delighted to be your best man and I know your brothers, John: none of them will be mad at you for not picking them to be your best man."

John breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you think I should do?" John asked.

"Be honest will all of them, above all. I would talk to each of them individually about your dilemma and gauge their responses. I have a feeling I'll be right about none of them being offended at not being your best man, but find that out for yourself and make your decision from there. In the end, it is _your_ wedding, John, so you have to do what's right for you."

"Thanks, Mike," he said. "That definitely helps."

"Anytime," Mike replied. "Now, I'd better get these burgers flipped or we'll be eating half raw meat!"

John laughed and mimicked vomiting as he walked away. Just then, everyone else was coming outside, with the additions of Connor, Aaron, Mat, John's twin Jack and Jack's dad David. John hurried up and greeted Aaron and Mat, who were carrying trays of food to the table, before he turned to Jack and David.

"Hey!" Jack said as he pulled John into a hug. "You're looking good, Mr. Groom-to-be!"

"Oh, if only I felt as good as that!" John replied.

"Trust me, when the wedding is all over, that stress will be worth it," said David.

"It had better be!"

* * *

John stood up once everyone had finished eating. He was holding his cup of tea in his right hand and gestured with it as he spoke.

"Well, everyone, I wanna thank all of you who came out tonight for my bachelor's party," he said. "I'm grateful to all of you, especially of those who had to make a drive to come here to celebrate. I can't believe I'm getting married in a week!" At this, everyone cheered loudly. "It's been a crazy year-and-a-half since I asked Noah to marry me, what with my internship in New York, starting college and trying to plan my wedding! But, it'll all come together next Saturday.

"I'm truly grateful to call you all my family. I know not all of us are officially family members, but I think of each and every one of you as family, so thank you for what you do for me and for what you're doing for Noah as we begin our life together."

Everyone cheered again as John sat down, smiling and wiping away some tears falling down his face. When the cheering had subsided, Brandon stood up with Mat.

"Well, John, I know you asked me to perform next week at the wedding, but did you think you could get away with me not performing at your bachelor's party?"

John chuckled. "I suppose not," he replied. "I take it you and Mat are gonna perform something for me?"

"But of course, Brother!"

With that, Brandon and Mat hurried into the house and grabbed their music equipment. In two minutes, they had set up everything they needed. Brandon stood at his keyboard with a microphone attached to it, while Mat sat on a barstool with an acoustic guitar.

"Well, John, my brother, this is for you," Brandon said as he started the song. It began with a synthesizing sound on Brandon's keyboard that continued for several moments before Mat started in on his guitar. When the introduction was finished, Brandon sang into his microphone.

" _Do you still remember how we used to be? Feeling together, believe in whatever, my love have said to me. Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave ya, we'd only just begun."_

At this, Brandon and Mat sang together.

" _Hasta mañana. Always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun. Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one."_

Mat then sang the next verse himself.

" _Yes I still remember every whispered word. The touch of your skin, giving life from within, like a love song never heard. Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time. Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind."_

" _Hasta mañana. Always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun. Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one."_

For the next several moments, the music took over the song. Brandon and Mat looked at John, who was smiling up at them, beaming. Finally, the music quieted and Brandon broke in with the bridge.

" _Back where I belong now, was it just a dream? Feelings unfold, they will never be sold and the secret's safe with me."_

" _Hasta mañana, always be mine."_

Brandon then sang the main chorus while Mat echoed his lyrics.

" _Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun. Live forever, for the moment, ever searching, for the one._

" _Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun. Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one."_

The music subsided and now it was just Brandon and Mat's vocals.

" _Viva forever, I'll be waiting,"_ Brandon sang in a low voice. " _Everlasting, like the sun_."

" _Like the sun,_ " Mat echoed, carrying the vocal as Brandon sang the next lyrics.

" _Live forever,"_

" _Live forever_ ,"

" _For the moment. Ever searching…."_

Brandon carried the last notes before he and Mat sang the final lyrics together.

" _For the one._ "

With that, the lyrics faded into silence as everyone stood up, cheering for Brandon and Mat, who were both smiling. They stood up, grabbed each other around the waist and took a bow, waving at everyone. They got off their mini stage and both walked up to John, who pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks for that," John whispered into their ears. "Hell of a performance, as always."


	2. Sunday, Oct 2

_Sunday Oct. 2, 2016_

"I'll have the jambalaya, but easy on the peppers if you don't mind," said John as he handed the waiter his menu. "I like just a little kick, but nothing too much, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir, we can certainly do it that way," replied the waiter, making a note on his notebook. "Anything else I can get for you all?"

John shook his head and looked to Brandon and Jesus, who shook their heads, too.

"All right, gentleman, I'll get this order in as quickly as possible and your lunch will be our here soon."

"Thank you," the three brothers said simultaneously as the waiter walked away.

John took a gulp of water before he spoke to his brothers.

"Thanks again for this lunch, guys," he said. "It's good to get away from the wedding planning, even if it's only for an hour or so."

"What are you talking about, planning? Isn't everything already done?" Jesus asked incredulously.

John grinned. "Well, yes, all the big stuff is all planned out, for the most part, but all the little details seem to always need adjustments. It's a bloody headache, I tell you."

"When you say all the big stuff is planned for the most part, what do you mean?" asked Brandon, looking confused. "Is there something we need to do?"

"Er…yes, actually," said John, sounding nervous all of a sudden. "Um…you see, I haven't exactly picked who I'd like to be my best man during the ceremony. I mean, obviously all of you guys are gonna be standing up there with us while Moms perform the ceremony, but I can't decide what order everyone should be in without picking a best man."

"You haven't picked someone?" said Brandon. "I thought you'd have asked Jude a long time ago."

"Nah, I thought you'd have asked Jack to do it," said Jesus.

John's eyes widened. His brothers pleasantly surprised him.

"What about you guys, though?"

"What about us?" said Brandon. "We're your brothers, of course, but it only makes sense if you ask one of them."

"But…"

"Think about it, John, you and Jack are twins, so there's an obvious reason you'd ask him over us," said Jesus.

"And you've always been closer to Jude than you have been to the rest of us," Brandon added. "It's nothing bad or anything, it's just that you two have a bond with each other that the rest of us don't share with you, John."

John stared at his brothers, amazed at their collective wisdom.

"Still, I feel bad knowing that you guys say that Jack and Jude are my best options," John said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, John," said Brandon, shaking his hand dismissively. "We're still brothers and we're still gonna be a part of your wedding."

"Yeah, and we'll always be brothers," Jesus added, giving John a smile. "Though if it were me, picking my twin would be the easiest choice to make, but then again, Mariana and I have always grown up together."

"And you and Jude have been close ever since you came to live with Moms," said Brandon, nodding. "So it only makes sense that you choose one of them."

John smiled.

"Well, you've certainly helped narrow down my choices on who to pick," he said. "But you haven't exactly made it easy on me. You both making compelling arguments for which of them I should pick. I just hope I make the right choice."

"Any choice is the right choice, John," said Brandon. "We're all your brothers and we're all gonna have your back with this, no matter who you pick to be your best man."

"Yeah, and isn't the best man's job literally just to give you a ring? Any idiot could do that!"

All three of the brothers laughed. John managed to recover first.

"True, but I'd prefer that idiot to be one of my brothers," he said, amused. "I just hope I can make my choice easily and not think about it too much."

"When have you ever not thought about something too much, John?" asked Brandon.

The three of them laughed again, only stopping when the waiter returned with their food.


	3. Monday, Oct 3

John led Jack through the parking lot of The Tux Shop, where they would be picking up all of the tuxes for John, Noah, Connor and all of John's brothers for the wedding ceremony.

"Thanks again for coming along, Jack," said John as they walked into the store. There were several rows of tuxes available for rent and to buy lining the rows of the store. "I don't much fancy carrying back seven tuxes on my own."

"Hey, no problem," Jack replied with a grin. "If anything it keeps me away from Mom asking me to give her details about the ceremony."

"What does she want to know?"

"Mainly, she's trying to figure out what you're gonna say in your vows. I don't know why she doesn't just ask you."

"Probably because she knows that I'll never tell her," John said as they reached the counter. "You tell her that, won't you?"

"Hell yes, maybe she'll leave me alone!"

The twins laughed as a sales clerk walked up to the register and gave them a smile.

"Hi there," she said sweetly. "How can I help you today?"

"Hi, good morning," John replied, smiling back at the clerk. "I've got a pick up for Adams Foster."

"Yes, sir," the clerk said, turning her attention to the computer in front of her. "Just give a moment." She clicked several times and typed before she had an answer. "Yes, I see a reservation for Adams Foster for seven tuxes, is that right?"

"That's it," John said. "Enough for all of the guys in my wedding party."

"Oh, congratulations!" the clerk exclaimed. "And when are you tying the knot?"

"Saturday night, just a couple of days left!"

"Is everything ready?"

"For the most part," John replied with a grin. "It'd be nice if Saturday would hurry up and get here so I can quit focusing on planning it and we can get around to actually having the wedding."

"It'll be here before you know it," said the clerk. "Well, everything should be ready in the back, I'll just go and collect all of the tuxes for you and you can be on your way. The rentals are all paid for. We'll just need them back here in the store within a week."

"Sounds great, thank you so much," John said.

"No problem," the clerk said. "I'll be back in a few moments with your order. Here's a copy of the receipt for you. I'll just need you to sign one that says you're taking the rentals with you today, and there's a copy for you in there as well."

"Thank you," John repeated.

The clerk nodded and disappeared behind the counter to go fetch the tuxes. John glanced down at the receipt and signed it. He nearly gasped when he saw the price of the rentals.

"Remind me to buy Mike dinner for about the next decade or so," John said to Jack, who giggled.

"Hey, Mike just wanted to do something nice for you. Not his fault you have so many brothers."

"Well, it's partially his fault since he is Brandon's Dad."

The twins laughed as John finished signing the receipt and pushed it toward the register.

"Hey, listen, there is something I wanted to ask you about that Mom won't quit pestering me about," said Jack.

"Let me guess: you and she wanna know if I've picked a best man yet."

Jack smirked.

"It's as if you can read my mind," he said slyly. "But yes, that is the question."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have an answer, at least not yet," said John. "And I know I need to get with it, but I just can't decide which of you brothers of mine to ask. At least Brandon and Jesus narrowed it down for me."

"What do you mean?"

John chuckled. "They seem to think it's down to you and Jude. They say it makes sense cause you're my twin, and Jude and I have always been super close, closer than I've been to Brandon or Jesus. But even they couldn't agree on which I could take. Jesus is pulling for you, while Brandon says I should ask Jude."

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Jack asked. "I mean, this is _your_ wedding, after all."

"I don't know what to think," John admitted. "I love all of you guys and I'm grateful that you all said yes to being up there with me when Noah and I get married, but the idea of singling one of you out to be my best man and leaving the rest of you guys just to stand there up there seems wrong to me."

"Oh, John," said Jack, putting a hand onto one of John's arms. "John, John, John. I promise you, none of us is going to feel left out, no matter who you pick. Personally, I'm just grateful that I'm gonna be up there standing with you as you make this big leap into a new chapter in your life. I know any one of us would be lucky to serve as your best man. I'd be honored to do it, and I know that Jude feels the same way."

John smiled sadly.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, John. This is your wedding and you should be the one who decides it."

"Not helping," John said with a smirk.

"I know," Jack replied slyly. "But this is really how I feel, John. I'm sure the others feel the same. You've got to do whatever _you_ think is right, no matter what anyone else thinks. This is _your_ wedding and it should be exactly what _you_ want it to be."

"Yes it should," said a voice from beside them. John and Jack jumped in surprise as the sales clerk returned with a second clerk, both of them carrying the tuxes, which were on hangers and were wrapped in plastic. "Your wedding should be all you want it to be, Mr. Adams Foster."

"Thank you ma'am," John said, giving her a smile. "We'll take those off of your hands and take them home."

John and Jack took a handful of the tuxes apiece and held them in their hands gingerly, not wanting anything to happen to them, even though they were wrapped in plastic.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Adams Foster," said the clerk. "And congratulations on your wedding on Saturday!"

John smiled at her.

"Thank you."

He turned with Jack and the two walked out of the store. Once they had reached Jack's car and loaded the tuxes into the back and hung them up, they took their seats.

"Thanks for telling me all that," John said. "You didn't make my choice any easier, but at least you let me know how you feel."

Jack nodded at him.

"Just remember, your best man has to be your choice, John."


	4. Tuesday, Oct 4

"Gee, who knew cleaning up this backyard would actually be a chore?" John asked.

Jude giggled.

"Well, you _are_ the one who wanted a wedding here in the backyard," he said slyly.

"Hey, that was only to save money!"

"Yeah, but didn't you know Moms were gonna put you to work? I thought you'd know them better than that, John!"

"I suppose you're right," said John.

"Still, can you believe you're getting married in just four days?"

"Oh god, don't remind me," said John. "It still feels like there's so much left to do and not enough time to do it all!"

"Maybe that's why Moms are kicking you out of the house tomorrow so we can all handle the decorating," Jude mused.

John looked up at Jude, confused.

"They are?"

"Yeah," said Jude, nodding. "They thought it would be a good idea for you and Noah to have some alone time together to not have to think about the wedding. Mama said that she and Mom could have used that big time when they were getting ready for their wedding. Though, in their defense, Grandma Sharon and Gram Dana were about to murder one another over the flowers."

John laughed loudly. Jude's words were lifting his spirits.

"I have absolutely no trouble believing that," he said. "Thank god Moms and Nicole get along and they're all agreeing on everything that Noah and I have suggested. I would hate to diffuse a debate between the lot of them!"

Jude chuckled as he lugged a trash bag into the bin. He wiped his hands on his jeans before he walked over to John.

"Listen, I want you to know how happy I am for you," he whispered.

John smiled at him.

"I know,"

"No, I mean, I just want you to know that no matter who you pick to be your best man, I'm gonna be happy for you."

John groaned.

"Oh, not this conversation," he muttered.

"Yes, this conversation," Jude said. "You forget, John: my hearing is fantastic."

John sighed. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Now, look, I know you've talked to Brandon and Jesus, and I'm gonna assume that you talked to Jack while you two were out getting the tuxes yesterday?" At this, Jude paused and John nodded. "Okay, so you've talked to three out of the four of us, so now you get to talk to me. I hope you know, John, that I will not be offended if you don't ask me to be your best man. Personally, I'm just happy being up there with you as you and Noah say 'I do.'"

"You sound exactly like everyone else," John said, shaking his head slightly. "They've all told me basically the same thing."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" asked Jude, looking happy. "That means you know none of us will be upset about who you pick!"

"Yeah, but I still feel bad for picking one of you over the others to give me the ring. I can't explain it, but I feel like I'm leaving everyone else out, even though you've all told me differently."

"Look, John," Jude said, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "I get it, I do. But now that you've heard from all of us, you have a choice to make. And the choice is yours alone to make, you got that?"

John nodded just as Stef came walking into the yard, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a rare sight.

"Well done on getting this yard nice and clean boys," she said, giving them both a smile. "Mama and I just finished making some lunch for you, if you're hungry."

"Sounds good, Mom," said Jude, standing up and making a beeline straight for kitchen.

John and Stef looked at each other and laughed.

"Teenage boys," John said. "They never change."

"Hey, you're still technically a teenager," Stef said.

"True, I guess I am still 19, but I don't consider myself a teenager since I can vote and get arrested for big boy crimes."

"If you ever got arrested, I'd have to kick your ass," Stef said.

"No kidding, Mom, I'd literally pay to see you do that. To me or Brandon, Jesus or Jude."

Stef chuckled animatedly.

"You never fail to make me laugh, John," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's one of the best things about you."

John smiled. "Thanks, Mom. And by the way, thanks for the escape day you're giving me and Noah tomorrow."

"How'd you find out about that?" Stef demanded, sounding angry, but smiling nonetheless.

"Jude has a big mouth," John replied.

"That he does," Stef said, chuckling.

"But, seriously, thank you for giving me a day away. I feel bad leaving you all behind to work on the decorations."

"John, I know this is your wedding, but you deserve to take a little break from it all. Trust me, honey, you'll need it. You'll be thanking us later that you were able to get away and not have to think about everything we have to do before Saturday. Mama, Nicole and I just want you and Noah to enjoy a day alone together."

John nodded.

"I appreciate that."


	5. Wednesday, Oct 5

"It's so good to get away for a few hours and not have to think about everything we have left," Noah observed.

"Speak for yourself about the not thinking about everything part," said John with a chuckle. "I can't seem to quit thinking."

"Oh come on, Love: that's why your Moms and mine kicked us out for the day so we could enjoy a day together before we get married and not have to think about planning our wedding."

"I know, I know, I just can't help myself."

"I know you can't and it's gonna drive me crazy even after we get married."

John laughed heartily and gave Noah a kiss on the forehead.

"But you love me anyway," he said.

"Yeah, and I'm crazy for it."

The two of them laughed and grabbed hands as the water from the ocean continued flowing over their feet. They closed their eyes to take in the serenity of the moment, some of the stress disappearing from their minds, but not entirely. It was enough, though, to clear their minds, at least for a moment.

"You know, there is something I can't help but think about," Noah mused.

"And you give me shit for still thinking about the wedding," John replied.

"Oh fuck off," said Noah, smiling. "Hey, in the end, it's your fault I'm thinking about it!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you still haven't picked a best man," said Noah.

"Oh geez, I had a feeling that's what this was."

Noah gave John a small punch on the arm, but he was smiling.

"So, have you picked someone yet?"

"In a manner of speaking," said John, attempting to sound coy.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I've talked to all of my brothers, trying to gauge how everyone felt about me picking a best man."

"And?" Noah prompted.

"And you were right," said John. "Every one of them basically had the same response: none of them would care who I picked and they all are just happy to be up there with me as you and I tie the knot."

Noah gave John a smile.

"See? I told you!" he said triumphantly.

"All right, all right, you're always right, I know," John replied sarcastically. "I should learn not to question your wisdom."

"Yeah, you do that and we'll have the most successful marriage on the planet."

John laughed loudly again. He bent down and splashed some water on Noah playfully. Noah shrieked and glared at John, who was howling. Noah splashed some water on John too. It was a much bigger quantity than John had hit Noah with. John looked flushed, but he was smiling. He lightly tackled Noah to the ground and the two started rolling around on the sand.

After several seconds, they stopped, having tired themselves out. They were still laughing as Noah ended up on top of John. They held each other, laughing, before they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much," Noah whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

"So, have you decided on a best man yet?"

"Oh we're still having that conversation?" John asked slyly. Noah gave him a light slap on the arm.

"Yes, we're still talking about that."

"Okay, okay," said John. "Yeah, I think I've made a choice about the best man. It's a little unorthodox, but I think it will be perfect for the ceremony."

"Shh," Noah said, planting a finger to John's lips to prevent him from talking. "Don't tell me who you picked. I want it to be a surprise."

John nodded. "I'm planning on keeping it a secret until Friday night after the rehearsal. Then I'll let everyone know what I've decided to do. I know it's a little crazy, but I'd like to be a surprise for everyone."

Noah leaned up and gave John a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think that's crazy at all. I think that's a wonderful idea. I can't wait to find out who it is, and I'm dying to see everyone's reaction."

* * *

John shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. Stef and Lena were curled up together on the couch, drinking glasses of wine.

"Hey, Love," Stef said as John walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner next to the couch. "How was the beach?"

"It was lovely," John replied. "It was great for us to get away and spend some time alone together."

"Where's Noah?" asked Lena.

"I dropped him off at his Mom's. He was feeling tired after all the swimming we did and he decided to call it a night early."

"Well, I'm glad you two got to enjoy some time alone together," said Lena, giving John a smile.

"Before I go get ready for bed, I wanted to talk to you two for a minute."

"Of course, Love," said Stef as she and Lena sat up on the couch. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me and Noah. You both are doing so much for us for our wedding and I know I've said thank you before, but it never feels like enough, so I'm saying it again: thank you both for everything. Thank you for hosting everyone, thank you for letting us get married in the backyard and most of all, thank you for agreeing to be the ones to marry us."

A tear started to fall down John's cheek, but he didn't bother wiping it away, knowing his Moms didn't care if he showed emotion in front of them. Stef and Lena were smiling at him as he finished his little speech.

"Come here, John," Lena instructed as she scooted away from Stef and motioned for John to sit in between them. John stood up and sat down on the couch.

"I think you need a mama sandwich!" Stef exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lena squealed.

"Ah!" John shrieked as Stef and Lena wrapped their arms around him in a bear hug. They squeezed him tightly and gave him kisses on the cheek. Finally, they broke the hug, but both of them held onto John's arms.

"We just want to make sure you have the perfect wedding, Love," said Stef.

"That's right," said Lena. "We want you to start your life with Noah the right way. That's why we've handled a lot of the prep work: you deserve the perfect wedding that you want, John."

"Well, I hope you know how much I appreciate it. How much we appreciate it."

"We know, honey," said Lena.

"That's right," Stef added, nodding. "We love you so much and we know how happy Noah makes you. We know that your life together is going to be wonderful and full of love."


	6. Thursday, Oct 6

John turned off the kitchen sink and wiped his hands dry as he finished putting the newly cleaned dishes onto the rack to dry off. He yawned when he had finished drying his hands.

"You feeling okay, Love?" asked Stef as she walked into the kitchen. "You've been yawning all morning."

"Yeah, I'm just still a little tired from the day at the beach yesterday," John replied as he stifled another yawn. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap if you guys can live without me for an hour or two."

"Of course, go and get some rest, Love," Stef said with a smile. "Just don't nap too long or Mama will have to bust you."

John grinned as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. He hurried upstairs into his old bedroom that he once shared with Jude and Jesus. He smiled to himself as he glanced around, surprised that all three of them were ever able to fit in this room without killing one another. John plopped down onto Jude's bed. He lay on his right side and took off his glasses, putting them onto Jude's nightstand and closed his eyes.

* * *

John seemed to stir awake rather quickly. He was laying on the ground, no bed in sight. He opened his eyes and stood up to stretch. Immediately, he knew that he was dreaming. He had been in this meadow before, but it only happened when he was dreaming. The meadow had always seemed to be stuck in the fall season; the sky was usually cloudy, there was a bit of fog surrounding the trees, which had leafs colored yellow, red and orange, and John usually felt a little cool when he saw this meadow.

As if on cue, the two people he knew would meet him here appeared. His birth parents strode to him, dressed in their favorite casual clothing. Henry's dark hair was as dark as it had ever been in life and Monica's hair was long and wavy, just as John remembered it. Both of them were smiling widely as they walked to John, who smiled at them.

"It's good to see you, Mom and Dad," he said happily.

"We're so happy for you," said Monica in a dreamlike voice.

"And we're very proud of you, John," added Henry. "I can't believe that you're getting married and you're only 19!"

John grinned.

"Weren't you two pretty young?" he said in a challenging tone.

"True, but we were always meant to be together," said Henry. "So there was no point in wasting time, which seems to be true for you, too." John nodded. "By the way, I can't believe that you've had so much trouble picking a best man. I guess I lucked out in that department; I just had my brother to pick."

"Hey, not my fault you guys also had Jack and that Stef and Lena have three other boys!" John exclaimed.

Henry and Monica laughed heartily. Hearing their laughs would ordinarily make John feel happy, but his face fell slightly as he listened to their laugh.

"What is it, honey?" Monica asked.

John hesitated. He knew his sadness must have shown on his face, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. Then again, both of them always seemed to know his thoughts every time he had a vision like this.

"It's just...I wish you guys could be there with me when I marry Noah," he said in a soft voice. "I'm glad that Stef and Lena are gonna be there and they're marrying us, but it doesn't feel right that you two don't get to be here with me on my wedding day."

"Oh, honey," said Monica as she and Henry walked up to John. They were able to hug each other like they did in life, but John felt like this hug gave him something more, but he couldn't quite place it. "We are going to be there with you, in some form."

"What do you mean?" John asked, sounding confused.

"We're here, you see," said Henry, lifting a hand and pointing directly to John's heart.

John felt a warm feeling surge through his chest as if his father were really touching his heart. It washed away all doubt about not seeing his birth parents at his wedding and he heard the truth in his father's words. Finally, John nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"We're always with you, John, in your heart," said Monica, smiling at him. "You may not always know it, but we never leave you. We love you too much for that."

"I love you both too," said John. Then, another thought ran through his mind and he had to ask. "So, if you guys are always with me, does that mean you know about my plan for the wedding about my best man?"

Henry and Monica gave each other a look, as if slightly saying one of them had won a bet about John asking them this exact question. After several seconds, they smiled at each other and turned back to John, smiling and nodding.

"We know," said Henry. "And we think it's a great idea."

"And it's a good idea for you to tell everyone the night of the rehearsal," said Monica. "I think you'll definitely throw everyone for a loop, especially your brothers."

"Am I crazy for that plan?"

"Oh yeah, it's totally crazy," Henry answered quickly before Monica could speak. John could see his father was grinning. "But it's definitely the right choice to make, John, especially because you're the one making the choice."

"And that's what matters the most," said Monica.

John nodded at them, smiling one of the biggest smiles he ever had. His heart felt full as he birth parents spoke these words of comfort to him.

"Thank you for coming to me," he said quietly. "I definitely needed to hear all of this."

"Well, it's a good thing you needed a nap, otherwise we would've had to wait until tonight after everyone else had gone to bed!" Henry exclaimed. Monica rolled her eyes while John roared with laughter.

"Oh, Dad, I'd probably die of embarrassment if everyone else heard you say stuff like that my wedding," said John.

Henry laughed at him.

"Yeah, but it's my job to embarrass you, John. I just wish I could do it in front of everyone and not just you."

"Anyway, honey," said Monica. "I think you're probably rested enough and I know Stef and Lena would appreciate you joining the rest of the family in handling the rest of the preparations for your wedding."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Mom," said John, leaning forward and hugging Monica again. Henry quickly joined the hug and the three of them held onto each other for several moments before breaking apart.

"We're so proud of you, John," said Henry. "You're going to have a wonderful life with Noah, I'm sure of it."

"We love you so much, honey," said Monica.

"I love you guys, too," said John, smiling at them as his parents held onto each other and faded. The whole meadow started to fade and John knew he was waking up again.

* * *

John's eyes fluttered opened. He certainly felt pretty rested. He glanced at his watch and saw that only about 45 minutes had passed since he feel asleep. Smiling to himself, John grabbed his glasses off of Jude's nightstand and put them back on. He then put a hand over his heart.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," he whispered.


	7. Friday, Oct 7: Rehearsal and Dinner

John stood with Noah, his Moms and the rest of the wedding party, which consisted of all of John's siblings, along with Connor and Emma, who stood on the left of Noah, acting as Noah's bridesmaids and a fellow groomsman since Connor would accompany Jude down the aisle.

"Now once we're all in place here, Lena and I will begin the ceremony," Stef explained to everyone. "We'll read exactly what John and Noah have written for the ceremony and then Nicole will give her speech, and then both of us have something written for the boys as well."

"And after the parents get to read their parts, John and Noah will recite their vows to each other and then the passing of the rings will happen," Lena added. "Now, John, you still haven't told us what your plan is about your best man situation, do you want to tell us now?"

John looked at Noah and grinned. Noah smiled back and shook his head, as if answering John's unasked question.

"You'll all find out when we have dinner later," John replied. "Don't worry. My plan isn't one that needs much rehearsal, if at all."

"If you say so," said Stef, though she didn't sound convinced. "Okay, so the boys will present the rings to each other and then Lena and I will finish the ceremony with a few words. Then John and Noah kiss and we pronounced them married."

"As soon as that's done, the boys walk down the aisle together and to the back of the yard and then the rest of the wedding party follows through," said Lena. "Then, Stef and I will bring up the rear along with Nicole and we'll start the reception."

"Is that everything, Love?" asked Stef.

John nodded.

"That all sounds right. We just gotta make sure everyone makes it up here before the end of the song and we'll be okay. Luckily, it's a four-minute song so unless one of you lot is running behind," he added as he glanced around at the rest of the party, "we should be all right."

"Well then, I guess we can say we've had a successful dry run of the wedding!" Stef said happily. "That makes all the craziness of this past week worth it, if I do say so myself! Now, let's clear the altar and get ready for dinner!"

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had piled in to the backyard of the Adams Foster household. This was no easy feat with so many of them. Aside from Stef, Lena, the kids, Noah and his mother, they were joined by Stef's mother Sharon, Lena's parents Dana and Stewart, Mike, Ana and AJ, Jack and Jack's parents, David and Margaret. Luckily, the table Stef and Lena had rented for the wedding was just large enough for all of them to fit around it.

Once all of them were well into their meals, Stef and Lena stood up, holding up their glasses of wine.

"Well, we just want to say thank to you everyone who's here with us tonight," Stef said. "It's been a crazy few months and weeks leading up to tomorrow, but we couldn't be happier with how everything has turned out, and you've all been a big help."

"Our baby is getting married tomorrow!" Lena exclaimed. Everyone around the table cheered. "It's hard to believe, John. It seems only yesterday you came back into our lives again and then we adopted you and you became a full-time member of our family. You've brought us so much joy. And Noah, you bring so much life into our John's life that we can't thank you enough for it. You two are going to have a wonderful life together and we wish you all the best."

"To John and Noah," Stef toasted, raising her glass of wine along with Lena.

"John and Noah!" everyone echoed.

"I'd like to add to make a toast of my own," said Nicole, standing up with her own glass of wine. "Stef and Lena, you both are so wonderful for hosting the wedding here. I know when we found out about the kids getting married, we were all, I think, equally worried about finding the place to have it and I want to say thank you for allowing all of us to stay here and for letting the boys have their wedding here in the backyard. Thank you both!"

Everyone toasted Stef and Lena, cheering again. When they were done, John stood up, beaming at everyone.

"All right, so I guess this is the moment of truth," he said. "Most of you know that I haven't picked a best man yet. And you all probably know that I've had a plan for a few days of what I'm going to do for the wedding, but I haven't told anyone. Not even Noah knows."

At this, everyone chuckled and John couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"I know, one last secret to keep before we get married," he said. "Anyway, while we're all here, I guess this is the best time for me to tell you what I'd like. So here it is: rather than pick one of my wonderful brothers to be my best man, I decided I want you all to be involved in the handling of Noah's ring."

At this, all of John's brothers glanced at one another, confused. John smiled at them and continued talking.

"Brandon will have the ring in his pocket when he walks down the aisle with Mariana, as he's on the end of the line on my side," John explained. "When the time comes for me to place the ring on Noah's finger, Brandon hands it to Jesus, Jesus can do whatever he wants to the ring for good luck before passing it to Jude, then Jude puts his luck into it before giving it to Jack, and then Jack does his thing and then he gives it to me and I place the ring on Noah's finger as it's expected of me."

Everyone seemed stunned into silence at the reveal of John's plan. Even Noah seemed taken aback. John smiled at them.

"I realize this plan is quite unorthodox, but asking me to pick which of my brother should be my best man is basically asking me what I want to be when I grow up, which the answer to that is still 'I don't know yet,' so that's why I'm doing this: so all of my brothers can have a part to play in the handling of Noah's ring.

"My thinking is that each of you will do something to the ring for luck before Jacks hands it to me. I figure that this is the best way for each of my brothers to be involved as my best man and it prevents me from having to pick a favorite."

John sat down at this, grinning at Noah, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was a beat before Jude finally spoke up.

"Well I, for one, think that's a great idea, John!" Jude said.

"Hear, hear!" said Jack.

There was a general murmur of agreement before everyone started talking and eating again. John grinned at Noah again.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" John asked.

Noah shook his head.

"Nope. I think it's the best decision because it's _yours_."


	8. Saturday, Oct 8: Wedding Day

John stepped into the kitchen and wasn't too surprised to find Grandma Sharon sitting at the table, sipping a mug of coffee as if she were waiting for John to arrive.

"Morning, sweetie," Sharon said warmly when she realized John was in the kitchen with her. "I've got the coffee warmed up for you. I think you'll need a cup or two before the day is out."

"You have answered my prayers, Grandma," John said with a laugh as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked over and set it down next to Sharon before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done for Noah and I this week."

"Oh, it's nothing, honey," said Sharon, waving her arm. "This is my grandchild's wedding, of course I wanted to get involved and help out!"

"Well, we both really appreciate it, grandma."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both of them drinking their coffee. When John was about halfway through his, he took a deep breath as it started to sink in: it was his wedding day.

"You okay, honey?" Sharon asked.

"Just a little nervous," John replied. "We've been planning for this for a year-and-a-half, but now that it's actually here, it seems like it's too soon."

"Oh that's just the nerves. Everything is done, John. You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, but you know me, Grandma: always the worrier."

"Just like your Mom," said Sharon, nodding smartly. "She was a worrier, too. She looked almost exactly like you did on the more of her wedding to your dad."

John chuckled at this, happy he could relate to his mother on his wedding day.

"How'd she handle it?"

Sharon shrugged. "She just listened to what I had to say and that seemed to calm her down just fine."

"What do you have to say to me, Grandma?" John asked.

"Just remember, that nothing is ever guaranteed, John. If you want to be happy in life, including in your marriage, then you've got to work for it. You can't just sit around and expect happiness to find you. You have to find it yourself. "

"I understand," John said with a nod.

"Good man. And I know that Noah makes you happy, John, so I know you two will have a long and happy marriage. I'm so proud of you, honey."

At that, Sharon stood up, having finished her coffee, and kissed John on the head.

"Now, then, I better get use of the shower before anyone else wakes up!" Sharon exclaimed, causing John to laugh. "We've got a busy day and even busier night ahead of us, so I'd better go get ready."

* * *

There was a light lunch of sandwiches that had been catered in that everyone quickly ate as they hour of the wedding was starting to approach. John and Noah sat together, the last time they would see each other before Nicole walked with Noah down the aisle that night.

"Can you believe it's here?" Noah asked. "Our wedding day!"

John shook his head. "It's crazy," he said. "It seems just like yesterday we were starting to plan all of this and now it's happening in just a couple of hours!"

"Time sure does fly. It's been a lot of fun planning it."

"Speak for yourself," said John with a grin. "I don't remember when I've stressed out so much over something."

"Well, it's too late now to stress," said Noah, giving John a kiss on the cheek. "The wedding is in just a few hours, you know."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," John said with an air of sarcasm as Noah playfully punched his arm. "I'm just so ready for it to happen; the anticipation is killing me."

"I know, Love. But it's going to be perfect. I know it."

John nodded at Nicole walked up to them, giving them a smile.

"Well, Noah, are you ready to head to the hotel where everyone is staying? We'll need the whole afternoon to get the girls ready, and I know John and his family want to make sure everything is done here before they start getting ready."

Noah nodded and stood up with John. They pulled each other into a hug and kept their arms wrapped around each other after they broke apart the hug.

"I'll see you soon," Noah said. "I can't wait to see how good you look in the tux."

"I'm sure we'll both be knockouts," John replied. The two of them giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Noah.

* * *

John took a deep breath as he stood at the end of the aisle, waiting to walk down it. Stef and Lena stood on either side of him, linking arms.

"Deep breaths, Love, deep breaths," Stef whispered into his ear.

John nodded and followed her advice, taking several deep breaths before the music started. John and Noah had picked I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You as their song to walk down the aisle to. The three of them walked down the aisle together, pausing only for the photographer to get a picture of them before they reached the altar. John gave both Stef and Lena a kiss on the cheek as they took their places and John turned to see Jack and Callie walking down the aisle after them.

Jack and Callie smiled at John when they reached the aisle. John and Jack gave each other a hug an Callie kissed John on the cheek as they both took their places. They were followed by Jude and Connor, who were wearing matching matching tuxes and had their arms linked. Jude and Connor gave John a hug together before they took their places. Next came Jesus and Emma, who both greeted John quickly before taking their spots. Finally, Brandon and Mariana walked down the aisle together and they both gave John a hug before taking their spots.

Just as the song reached the final verse, Noah appeared at the end of the aisle with Nicole. Like all of the girls, Nicole was wearing a dark blue dress, while Noah wore a tux that matched John's. John could feel his breath fade away for a moment when he got a full look at Noah, and his face blossomed into a smile. Noah smiled back at him and looked as if tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Noah and Nicole reached the aisle and let their arms off of each other. Nicole gave Noah a kiss on the forehead before she hugged John and stepped back to sit down in the seat reserved for her. John took Noah's hand in his own and pulled him closer.

"You look stunning," John whispered. Noah smiled back at him.

"So do you," he said.

Finally, the song ended and the backyard went silent. John and Noah turned to face Stef and Lena, who were both beaming at them.

"We're all gathered here today, from from and wide and nearby," said Stef. "We are here to witness the vows that John and Noah will share with each other. Besides the differing opinions on who asked whom to go out on their first date."

"I did," said Noah triumphantly.

"I'm pretty sure it was a mutual choice," said John, grinning.

Everyone around them laughed.

"Besides this minor discrepancy," Stef continued, "we are here to support you, and wish you all of the joy and happiness that true love brings."

"We found a poem that we think summarizes, not only marriage, but also family," added Lena. "What our family has been to us, and...hopefully what your family will be to you one day."

"But not too soon because I'm not ready to be a grandma yet," said Stef.

John and Noah chuckled appreciatively as Stef looked proud of her joke.

"'Love isn't perfect.'" Lena read. "'It isn't a fairy tale or a storybook. And it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles and facing challenges. Love is fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define and impossible to live without. Love is work. But most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it. Because you did it together.'"

"And now, we will hear the vows that John and Noah have written for each other, starting with Noah."

Noah let go of John's hand and pulled out John's ring from his pocket. He held up John's hand again as he spoke.

"When I was a little boy, I heard stories about falling in love. I never quite believed in them because I didn't think every person in the world had someone out there for them. That was until I met you, John. You came into my life and you were so full of life that I fell in love with you instantly. That little boy inside me realized there was someone there for me, and that someone was you. You're a piece of work, John Adams Foster. But you're my piece of work. I accept you. Every single thing that makes you who are you, from now until the end of time. I love you."

"And now we'll hear from John," said Lena.

John turned and nodded at Brandon, who was standing the farthest away from him. Brandon nodded and pulled out Noah's ring. He gave it a few rubs before passing it to Jesus. Jesus gave the ring a kiss for luck before giving it to Jude. Jude rolled it around in his hand before handing it to Jack. Jack clasped his hands together as if demonstrating that John and Noah's lives were about to be cemented together with the rings. Jack then handed the ring to John, who took it and turned to face everyone watching the wedding.

"My brothers, the show offs," he said. Everyone laughed loudly at this, including Noah, who let some tears fall down his face as John smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not quite as eloquent," John said, "but I'll give it a shot anyway." Again, everyone laughed for a moment before he continued on. "You're the person I had been waiting for all my life, whether I knew it or not. And I am so proud to be standing up here in front of our friends and family to make sure they know just how lucky I feel to have found you...and just how much I love you."

John started to cry as he finished speaking his vows. Noah smiled back at him, fresh tears forming in his eyes. Finally, they turned back to Stef and Lena, who were both wiping away tears.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's high time somebody kissed somebody around here, don't you?" said Stef, causing everyone to laugh again.

John and Noah chuckled before they simultaneously wrapped their arms around each other and pulled in for a kiss. Everyone around them cheered loudly for them, but none were as loud as everyone in the wedding party, who seemed like they were trying to outdo one another. Finally, John and Noah broke the kiss and smiled at each other as the cheering died down.

"We are now proud to declare John and Noah bonded for life!" Lena said, causing everyone to cheer again. "Please join us for dinner and the reception in just a few moments!"

* * *

After everyone had eaten, the dance floor finally opened up. John and Noah stood together, holding hands and waiting as Brandon and Mat set up instrumentation for their first song. Once they were done, Brandon walked up to the microphone as Mariana sat down next to Mat on a bar stool.

"So, everyone, John and Noah asked us to perform this song for their first dance as a married couple," Brandon said. "Please feel free to join them on the dance floor. John, my brother: we're so happy for you and Noah. This is for you."

At that, Mat started the music on the laptop. After a few moments, Brandon broke in with the opening lyrics as John and Noah took to the dance floor, holding each other close.

" _Candlelight and soul forever, a dream of you and me together, say you believe it, say you believe it._ "

" _Free your mind of doubt and danger_ ," Mariana sang. " _Be for real, don't be a stranger. We can achieve it, we can achieve it._ "

" _Come a little bit closer, baby,_ " sang Mat, " _Get it on, get it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one_."

" _I need some love like I never needed love before_ ," Mat and Brandon sang together.

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_ ," sang Mariana.

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_ ," sang Mat.

At this, more couples joined John and Noah on the dance floor, including Stef and Lena, Jude and Connor, Stewart and Dana, David and Margaret, and Jesus and Emma.

" _Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying, let's work it out, Love. Let's work it out, Love_ ," sang Brandon.

" _Once again if we endeavor, love will bring us back together, take it or leave it. Take it or leave it_ ," sang Mariana.

" _Are you as good as I remember, baby? Get it on, get it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one,_ " sang Mat.

" _I need some love like I never needed love before_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_."

There was about 20 seconds of instrumentation here as Mat played his guitar leading into the final chorus. At the end of his guitar solo, Mat broke in again.

" _Be a little bit wiser, baby, put it on, put it on. Cause tonight is the night when two become one_."

" _I need some love like I never needed love before_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _I need some love like I never needed love before_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_."

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby_."

" _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be,_ " Brandon, Mariana and Mat sang. " _It's the only way to be. It's the only way to be_."

Gradually, the music faded into nothingness. John and Noah and the other couples kept swaying to the music as it ended. When it was quiet again, everyone on the dance floor and everyone around it burst into applause. Brandon, Mat and Mariana bowed low and beamed around at everyone. John caught eyes with all three of them and gave them the thumbs-up before he turned to Noah. They kissed again, deeper than before, feeling as if their lives had truly become one.

"I love you," said Noah in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I love you, too."


End file.
